


Ashes

by pastelviper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Flirting, Secret Crush, Slow Romance, William is only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelviper/pseuds/pastelviper
Summary: Once again Undertaker finds his shop to be someone's hiding place.Not that he is complaining.





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I love using pinterest prompts and this is one of them :)  
> Another experiment of mine.  
> I'm so inspired by Uehara Takuya majestic interpretetion of Grell so...♥

 

_There she was again.  
That red lightning.  
Is she hiding again from something?  
...someone?  
This earthquake that she is, shaking my humble place.  
She, for sure, fooled me.  
So shy.  
A scary-cat of a butler.  
I couldn’t believe a shinigami to be like that.  
And, in fact,i was right.  
…  
More or less._  
-Who’s chasing you,dear? Too many men at your feet?  
 _I laughed softly, looking at her from my seat, in the not so deep darkness._  
-Nice joke, old thing.  
 _She said, keeping looking out the window, trying to be seen from the outside.  
Very hard,i would say,to not be able to spot such an exploding aura and even more obvious red hair._  
-Sadly i didn’t make you laugh.  
 _I said, keeping my hidden eyes on her._  
-Why are you hiding this time, my lady?  
 _I asked her after a while, breaking the silence that felt in the room._  
-As you don’t know.  
 _She said, moving her head slowly to see if what was after her was actually after her.  
Of course i know.  
Sadly.  
I know._  
-What you did this time?  
 _I asked._  
-Nothing.  
 _She replied leaving the window, making her coat swish._  
-As usual.  
 _I added, chuckling and following the red reaper until she sat on the coffin i was using as a table._  
-Of course! Who you think i am??  
 _She said crossing her legs and dramatically looking offended._  
-Well…  
 _I started._  
-...Jack The Ripper, if we want to start somewhere.  
 _I pointed out, tilting my head on the side, looking better at her and risking to show her my eyes._  
-That was only a wonderful played role.  
 _She said acting like the diva she feels to be._  
-Then who are you?  
 _Silence.  
Shock maybe.  
She looked at me with her big eyes now bigger for the astonishment while i moved myself closer, standing up towering toward her.  
I have to admit that i missed the colour of my kind’s eyes.  
She made me miss things.  
Human...and unhuman things._  
-I can read you so well...just looking in those beautiful eyes of yours.  
 _I told her._  
-Oh no,you can’t.  
 _She answered me with a smile, not so impressed anymore of my chance to act creepy or molesting._  
-Ooooh but i do, dear rose.  
-No, you can’t.  
 _She chuckled softly._  
-You aren’t as evil as people think you are.  
 _I told her, moving my head enough to show her my eyes, smiling._  
-No…  
 _She said, looking at me with a smile matching the oddness of mine._  
-...i’m much worse.  
 _And with that she blowed in my eyes an handful of human ashes that was on the coffin that i didn’t see her taking._  
Love at first bliding.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind and comment!


End file.
